Hyuga Kurai
'Character First Name:' Kurai 'Character Last Name:' Hyuga 'IMVU Username:' MoeKuro 'Nickname: (optional)' -None- 'Age:' 12 'Date of Birth:' 12/11/188AN 'Gender:' Female 'Ethnicity:' Kirigakurian 'Height:' 4'10 'Weight:' 90lbs 'Blood Type:' O+ 'Occupation:' Shinobi 'Scars/Tattoos:' -None- 'Affiliation:' Kirigakure No Sato 'Relationship Status:' Single 'Personality:' Since her early childhood, Kurai has been a calm, collected and solitary person, who is quite mysterious. She is portrayed as being somewhere between merely stoic and matter-of-fact, rarely ever smiling or showing emotion at all. She is very strict and will not hesitate to do what is asked of her by her superiors. She is also stubborn, but will always have a soft spot for those that are timid and fragile. She also has a tendency of holding grudges and being rather intimidating when prompted to be. Kurai is also very polite and respectful towards those that are older than her or stronger than her. She is also very enthusiastic and has an unyielding determination to never give up, no matter what the odds are. 'Behaviour:' 'Nindo: (optional)' "Vision is the art of seeing what is invisble to others." 'Summoning:' ''-None-'' 'Bloodline/Clan:' Hyuga Clan. Each clan member possess the "Byakugan" or "White Eye." When the "Byakugan" is activated, the clan member gains an extra-sensory perception, which gives them penetrating sight and telescopic vision. This allows them to see the internal chakra circulation system in other beings. This vision also grants the member a near 360° view of their surroundings. The higher the skill of the clan member, the further the distance from which they can sense incoming attacks. Unfortunately the vision does have a weakness, a small blindspot that extends outwards from their upper back. The clan uses this ability in conjunction with their own chakra creating the Juuken (gentle fist) fighting style. By focusing the chakra to their finger tips, they can press the tenketsu or chakra pressure points of their opponents body. When the finger nears the tenketsu the chakra is forced out, collapsing the targeted tenketsu for a period of time. The tenketsu serve as the connectors and exit points for the chakra pathways. So when they are stopped by the Hyuuga clan member, the ninja greatly loses his or her ability to utilize their chakra for jutsu. These great powers lead to internal strife within the family. Because the eye grants such a unique and powerful ability, the clan became possessive and over-protective of it. Seeing only the main family as worthy users and inheritors of the eye, the heads of the clan began to place restrictions on those branch family members not in power. What resulted were two Hyuga lines, the powerful main family who would represent the line, and the branch family who were directed to protect the main family and bear the cursed seal. The cursed seal is placed on the foreheads of branch family members. It serves as a means to protect the secrets of the Hyuga Byakugan eye. If the branch family member was to ever betray the main family or be killed in battle, the seal would be activated to destroy the body's secrets. Thus forcing the branch family to further bow to the will of the main family. Bloodline Limit: Byakugan is a special eye trait limited to Hyuuga Clan members. When this Bloodline Limit is used a strain is forced around the eye below the temple towards the ears. There's a noticeable difference on the user's face: blood vessels appear to be pulsating through the skin. The user of this Bloodline Limit is capable of turning it on or off at will (after originally performing the hand seals). It appears as though its use has no negative physical effect on the user, but it is not known what kind of effect is placed on the eye after being used for a prolonged period of time. 'Ninja Class: ' Genin. 'Element One:' ''-None-'' 'Element Two:' ''-None-'' 'Weapon of choice:' -None- 'Strengths' Intelligence and speed. 'Weaknesses:' Strength. 'Chakra color:' Green. 'Weapon Inventory:' Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 10 Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): 10 Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): 3 Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): 1 Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): 1 Total: 50 'Jutsu List:' Transformation Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Body Replacement - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Generic Sealing Technique - Rank E Genjutsu - Rank E 'Allies:' Kirigakure 'Enemies:' -None- 'Background Information:' A member of the Hyuga clan meant that Kurai would have to meet the expectations of her parents and family members. Though she was a member of the main branch she would never have to appointed as heir to the clan due to her older siblings, but that did not mean that she was able to play and frolic as other children did. Birth Year: She was born into a family of four which made her the fifth and youngest child. 1 year: Her mother had cared and nurtured her with love and warmth. 2 years: Her two older siblings would not acknowledge her as their sibling, they always left her out in the cold and trained with their father. 3 years: Her mother had passed away due to an illness and it had no effect on her father nor her siblings, though she kept a straight face, deep down inside, her heart screamed out for her mother but she could not shed a tear nor make a sound in fear that her father would punish her. 4 Years: Her siblings had used her as a combat dummy, not caring how badly bruised or how much she screamed in pain. Kurai’s father had stood by and let her older siblings do as they wished in hopes to toughen her up. 5 Years: It became a daily routine for her siblings to practice their new skills against her and she had mentally prepared herself, though she was still weak to stand up against them. 6 Years: She was finally able to go to the academy, where it was a safe haven for her, from her siblings and her father. She could freely breathe without anyone to harm her, no one to be afraid of. 7 Years: Other students had begun to notice her but each time she ignored them, not letting any of them come near her. She usually stayed within the shadows, quietly watching and observing the other students at play. 8 Years: She was finally able to learn new jutsus where her siblings weren’t able to pick up on as fast as she could. Out of anger her siblings were still able to knock her down, her father still not impressed by her newly found skills. 9 Years: Something inside of her snapped, when a student had forcefully punched her in the face and making her fall back, slamming her head down onto the ground. She held her anger in and walked on home where her siblings slammed her against the ground and continuing to use her as a combat dummy. She no longer could feel the pain. 10 Years: She was able to graduate from the academy, though her father had not come to see her graduate. Reports came in that her father was now dead, she could not feel any remorse but her siblings had cried out in anguish that their father was no longer with them. Seeing tears from their eyes had angered her and she had finally been able to stand up for herself, giving back ten-fold of the bruises and pain her siblings had caused her. 11 Years: Her siblings no longer treat her like they use to and now see her as a member of the Hyuga Clan. Though they dare not to anger her in fear that she would cause them great pain. 12 Years: She is now preparing to better herself and moving forward, not taking even a glance back as she journeys on towards her goals in life. 'Roleplaying Library:' 'Approved by:' ''((Only Kage's will fill this part out.)) ''